O Pintor Italiano
by Maria Flor Black
Summary: Marlene era uma mescla de gelo e paixão que o fascinava... Adaptação SB/MM do livro da Carole Mortimer! UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Marlene era uma mescla de gelo e paixão que o fascinava...**

Marlene olhava para o quadro, chocada. Ele a retratara como se tivesse acabado de fazer amor. O corpo se curvava, provocante, nu até a cintura, com um xale violeta à volta dos quadris. O rosto tinha uma expressão convidativa, de lábios entreabertos e olhos sonhadores, como se guardassem um segredo. Era a imagem de uma mulher saciada, que ainda trazia no corpo as marcas do amor.

Como aquele detestável e arrogante pintor italiano se atrevera a retratá-la naquela pose provocante?

* * *

><p><strong>Oi, gente! Então, só queria avisar que essa fic é uma adaptação pra SBMM do livro da Carole Mortimer. Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

Simon Mckinnon baixou o jornal que estava lendo e fitou Marlene com severidade.

— Se vai sair hoje à noite, por favor, não repita o que fez ontem. Temos convidados, e não quero que assistam a uma cena co mo aquela.

— A culpa não foi minha — resmungou ela com uma careta.

— E de quem foi, então? Minha? — indagou o pai, sem se im pressionar com a sua expressão magoada. — Ou de sua madrasta? Não fomos nós que tentamos entrar em casa escondidos, às duas da manhã.

Marlene parou de fingir que tomava o café da manhã e empurrou o prato.

— Fui a uma festa, e vocês sabiam disso.

A madrasta apertou os lábios, aborrecida.

— Mas não sabíamos que ia voltar de madrugada. Simon, es ses passeios a qualquer hora do dia e da noite têm que acabar. Afi nal. Marlene só tem dezenove anos.

Simon Mckinnon suspirou, começando a lamentar o momento em que tocara no assunto.

— Eu sei, Rosemary, e já deixei bem claro o que penso, ontem à noite. Tenho confiança nela, e sei que isso não acontecerá de novo.

— Espero que esteja certo. Não sei por que ela tem que andar com más companhias. Nós bem que tentamos apresentá-la às pes soas certas, mas não adiantou.

— Ah, sim — zombou Marlene. — Pessoas como Peter Pettigrew, ele é tão atraente quanto um peixe morto!

Os olhos de Rosemary faiscaram de raiva. Ela era pequena e de licada, de corpo e rosto perfeitos, mas sob essa aparência frágil se escondia uma personalidade dura e inflexível. Tinha trinta e seis anos, mas aparentava muito menos idade. Freqüentemente pensa vam que ela era a irmã mais velha de Marlene, em vez de sua madrasta. Casara se com Simon Mckinnon aos dezoito anos, quando ele estava com trinta e sete, e desde então explorara de todas as formas o amor que ele lhe dedicava.

Simon logo percebera que para a jovem esposa seu principal atrativo era a imensa fortuna. Sabia que não podia competir com os homens mais jovens com quem a esposa se divertia, mas decidira tratá-la com tolerância.

O casamento não tinha sido exatamente o que ele esperava, e depois de dezoito anos, estava mais do que consciente disso. Mas pelo menos tinha Marlene, filha do primeiro matrimônio. Tanto Rosemary quanto ele desejavam ter filhos, mas os anos haviam se passado sem que ela engravidasse, e agora já tinham desistido.

— Peter é um jovem muito gentil — insistiu Rosemary. — E gosta de você.

— O sentimento não é recíproco — disse Marlene com desprezo. — Ele é muito chato, pomposo e egoísta. Só me convida para sair por causa do dinheiro de papai. É isso que ele quer. Todos sabem que os Pettigrew estão quebrados.

— Marlene! — exclamou a madrasta, erguendo a voz, horrori zada. — Seu pai não lhe pagou uma escola tão cara para vê-la fa lar desse jeito! Já lhe ensinaram como deve se comportar uma jovem do nosso nível. Por favor, não esqueça a lição!

— Ora, mamãe, você sabe que estou certa a respeito de Peter. A única coisa que lhe interessa, além do dinheiro, é aquela ve lha fazenda.

Rosemary lançou um olhar gélido para a enteada.

— Tenho certeza de que a conversa de Peter é bem mais in teressante do que a daqueles arruaceiros a quem chama de ami gos. Só pensam em música, moda e sexo. Aliás, nem sempre nessa ordem. — Ela torceu o nariz, demonstrando desagrado. — E olhe para você. Parece mesmo igualzinha a eles!

Marlene sabia que a madrasta não aprovava o longo cabelo que usava solto, nem os jeans e suéteres de malha bem justos que com punham seu guarda-roupa. Também não gostava dos amigos que Marlene fizera na faculdade. Só que ela não pretendia abrir mão dessas amizades.

— Todo mundo se veste assim na faculdade — retrucou, dan do de ombros.

— Exatamente! Só que você deve fazer um esforço para lembrar quem é. Pense na humilhação que seu pai sofre ao vê-la com aquela turma. — Rosemary suspirou. — Bem, pelo menos procure comportar-se na frente dos nossos convidados. Eles ficariam chocados com sua rebeldia.

— Quem virá? — perguntou Marlene.

— Só alguns amigos, mais ou menos uns doze. — Rosemary es tudava cuidadosamente o contorno das unhas pintadas. — Sirius Black concordou em vir.

Simon fitou-a com um olhar de censura.

— Eu não sabia disso.

A esposa sorriu para ele, como se não percebesse a recriminação. — Pensei que tivesse lhe dito, querido. Ele vai trazer a garota com quem está saindo no momento.

— Bellatrix Lestrange — completou Marlene. — Ela é uma das modelos mais famosas do mundo atualmente.

E Sirius Black continuava sendo o mais famoso pintor de re tratos dos últimos dez anos. Extremamente extrovertido, suas ex plosões temperamentais eram tão conhecidas quanto seus quadros e seus escândalos amorosos. Belo e sensual, atraía as mulheres co mo se fosse um imã. E as mulheres que o perseguiam nem sempre eram solteiras.

— Eu sei quem é ela, Marlene — cortou Rosemary. — Eles têm sido vistos juntos em toda parte nos últimos meses.

— Você, conhece a modelo, papai? — perguntou Marlene, que rendo saber o que Simon pensava de tudo aquilo.

Rosemary deu um sorrisinho de desprezo,

— A moda não é o ponto forte de seu pai, Marlene. Nem o seu, aliás. Veja suas roupas. Se esses jeans fossem mais apertados, vo cê não conseguiria vesti-los!

— Marlene tem um corpo perfeito, e pode usá-los tranquilamen te. Acho que deve vestir o que gosta — observou Simon sem bai xar o jornal, que voltara a ler. — Não, eu não conheço a modelo, nem sabia de sua existência — continuou, respondendo à pergun ta da filha. — Quando você convidou Sirius para vir aqui? — perguntou, fitando diretamente a esposa.

— Não me lembro... — respondeu ela, fingindo distração. — Acho que foi na festa de Pamela, na semana passada. Que dife rença faz quando o convidei? O que importa é que virá, e deve mos recebê-lo bem.

— Não entendo como um homem como aquele aceita esse tipo de convite — comentou Simon, carrancudo. — Aposto que em poucas horas estará aborrecido. Está acostumado a uma vida agitada e a divertimentos que não temos aqui.

— Ele também gosta de sossego e tranqüilidade — revidou Ro semary, apertando os lábios —, tanto quanto nós.

— Já nem sei mais se você gosta realmente de sossego. Passa cada vez mais tempo na cidade... Só teremos a honra de sua com panhia neste fim de semana porque seus amigos virão para cá.

— Não faça cenas de ciúme, Simon — disse Rosemary, impa ciente. — Já discutimos esse assunto muitas vezes. Gosto da socie dade de Londres, e você não.

— É verdade, não gosto mesmo, mas adoraria ver minha mu lher de vez em quando.

Marlene levantou-se, pedindo licença para sair da sala, antes que a discussão piorasse. Nos últimos tempos as brigas do casal eram freqüentes, e ela não queria participar da cena desagradável.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou a madrasta.

— Até a vila.

— Para encontrar seus amigos, aposto.

— Vou me encontrar com Dorcas. — Marlene não pretendia dis cutir com a madrasta, pois sabia que estava irritada e de mau humor.

— Não quero que volte tarde. Sirius quer dar uma olhada em você.

— Em mim? — Marlene olhou-a com curiosidade. — Para quê?

— Seu pai pediu a ele que pintasse um retrato seu.

Ela virou-se para o pai, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa:

— Papai?

Ele olhava para a esposa com expressão firme.

— Você o contratou, Rosemary?

— Ninguém contrata Sirius. Ele decide quem vai retratar e quem não vai. Eu apenas lhe pedi que desse uma olhada em Marlene. De pois ele decide se faz ou não o retrato.

— Papai? — cortou Marlene, franzindo a testa. — Sirius Black vai pintar um retrato meu? Por quê?

— Bem, querida, ele é o melhor. E nós gostaríamos de ter um retrato seu. É o presente que sua mãe vai me dar no aniversário.

— Um quadro de Sirius Black? Ele nunca concordará em me retratar. Só pinta mulheres maravilhosas. Já se recusou a retratar muitas pessoas importantes, só porque não as achava bonitas.

— Você é bastante atraente quando se dá ao trabalho de vestir-se adequadamente — admitiu a madrasta, meio contra a vontade. — E ele ainda não concordou em fazer o quadro. Por enquanto só vai conhecê-la.

— Não sei se pretendo deixá-lo "dar uma olhada" em mim — resmungou Marlene.

Ela o vira numa entrevista na televisão, algum tempo atrás. Era um homem alto e arrogante, que aos trinta e oito anos estava no auge da fama e da fortuna. Tinha perfeita consciência de sua bele za e da atração que exercia sobre as mulheres. Além disso, tinha os olhos castanhos mais vivos que ela já vira. Parecia não perder nada do que acontecia à sua volta.

Sua autoconfiança deixara Marlene nervosa, e no final do pro grama ela estava com pena do entrevistador. Sirius parecia pouco disposto a revelar detalhes de sua vida particular, e quando lhe per guntaram sobre as mulheres com quem se envolvera, ele se recusa ra a citar nomes, concordando apenas em dizer que tinham sido muitas.

Aliás, nem era preciso declarar isso na entrevista, pois freqüentemente os jornais e revistas noticiavam os romances de Sirius Black. Ele sempre aparecia nas fotos ao lado de uma bela mulher. Só que dificilmente a mulher se repetia.

— Você vai fazer o que seu pai e eu queremos — disse Rose mary, irritada, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos. — Se Sirius decidir pintá-la, vai posar para ele. Não pode recusar. É um presente que quero dar a seu pai.

— Mas o aniversário é daqui a vários meses! — protestou Marlene.

— Três meses. E Sirius não pode fazer o quadro de um dia para outro. Nem deve estar disponível agora, tenho quase certeza. Vo cê precisa entender que ele não é apenas um artista. É o melhor, e faz suas próprias regras. Você deve tratá-lo com todo o respeito que ele merece, quando o conhecer na hora do jantar — advertiu Rosemary num tom seco.

Marlene não podia imaginar alguém que tratasse Sirius Black sem o devido respeito. Era evidente que ele não o permitiria. Po rém, não era difícil imaginá-lo agindo com dureza. Tanto a boca bem-feita quanto os olhos claros revelavam a inflexibilidade de sua personalidade, e talvez até uma certa crueldade.

— A que horas ele chega? — perguntou. Não tinha a menor in tenção de estar lá para recebê-lo, apesar do aviso da madrasta. Afinal, seu pai era um homem muito rico e importante, e ela não fa zia a menor questão de ser gentil com um pintor arrogante que vi nha até ali para ver se iria pintá-la. A madrasta deu de ombros.

— Quando achar melhor. Sirius só faz o que quer. Vive de acor do com suas próprias regras.

Marlene abriu a porta da sala de jantar, resmungando.

— Sujeitinho presunçoso!

— Espero que se comporte melhor na frente dos convidados! — intimou Rosemary, cortante.

— Vou me comportar direitinho — prometeu Marlene com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

— Já chega as vezes em que nos envergonhou...

— Deixe a menina — interrompeu Simon. — Você só vai con seguir irritá-la, e ela acabará se comportando pior ainda.

Marlene sorriu para o pai. Como ele a conhecia bem!

— Obrigada, paizinho.

Rosemary nem podia disfarçar a raiva.

— Por que sempre fica do lado dela, Simon? — perguntou, com as lágrimas fáceis surgindo nos olhos muito azuis. — Vocês dois sempre estão contra mim. Não é de admirar que eu fique cada vez mais tempo em Londres. Ninguém se importa comigo!

Simon baixou o jornal, suspirando, ao perceber que a esposa ia fazer outra cena dramática. Rosemary tinha ciúme do amor que ele sentia pela filha, e costumava fazer demonstrações que sempre o deixavam de nervos desgastados.

— Deixe-nos sozinhos, Marlene — pediu ele, levantando-se para abraçar a esposa. — Agora acalme-se, Rosemary — disse carinho samente. — Vai estragar sua maquiagem.

Marlene saiu da sala em silêncio. Pobre pai, mais uma vez en frentava uma situação difícil. Imaginava o que a madrasta arran caria dele dessa vez. Na última discussão conseguira um broche de diamantes. No corredor, encontrou a governanta, a sra. Joycy, com um bule de café fresco nas mãos.

— Acho que não deve entrar agora, mamãe está um pouco... Perturbada.

A sra. Joycy franziu a testa. Trabalhava na casa desde o nasci mento de Marlene, e já estava acostumada às cenas de Rosemary.

— O que foi desta vez?

— Acho que foi culpa minha, Joycy — comentou Marlene, usan do o apelido carinhoso que dava à governanta. — Ela ficou aborrecida com o meu comportamento. Não fiz de propósito, mas... — Parou ao ver que a madrasta saía da sala de jantar, sem o me nor sinal de lágrimas no rosto.

— O café do sr. Mckinnon, Joycy. Ele está louco para tornar mais uma xícara — disse Rosemary com um sorriso alegre.

Joycy observou a patroa, que se afastava, saltitante.

— Imagino o que seu pobre pai prometeu a ela desta vez.

— No mínimo alguma coisa de que ela não precisa — comen tou Marlene, irritada porque o pai sempre acabava cedendo.

Não era um pensamento muito bondoso, mas as coisas sempre eram bem melhores quando a madrasta estava em Londres.

Marlene e o pai viviam tranquilamente sem as discussões diárias. Simon passava algumas horas em sua indústria, a poucos quilômetros dali, e Marlene freqüentava a universidade local. Os dois ficavam muito tempo juntos e se divertiam bastante, pois tinham os mesmos gostos e preferências, apesar da diferença de idade.

— Acho melhor levar o café para seu pai. — Joycy sorriu.

— Ele deve estar mesmo precisando de um café quente — re trucou Marlene, mordaz.

"Pobre papai", Marlene pensava enquanto pedalava a bicicleta a caminho da casa de Dorcas. Ele não queria demais da vida, só uma esposa que o amasse, uma filha amorosa e o sucesso contí nuo de sua próspera empresa. Mas ela e a madrasta não conse guiam se dar bem, Marlene tinha passado toda a infância sob os cuidados de empregados, e depois fora estudar longe de casa.

No fundo, até gostava de Rosemary, que afinal era a única mãe que conhecera. Para a madrasta, porém, Marlene representava uma lembrança contínua da passagem dos anos, uma verdade que ela não queria encarar. Às vezes, a garota imaginava qual seria a reação dela se lhe desse um neto. Não que tivesse qualquer intenção de fazer isso, pois nem ao menos tinha namorado, mas a idéia a divertia.

Dorcas estava tomando sol no gramado atrás da casa quando Marlene chegou.

— Você parece estar morrendo de calor — comentou servindo um copo de suco de lima gelado para a amiga.

— Estou mesmo! — suspirou Marlene, atirando-se numa espre guiçadeira.

— Não vai me dizer que veio pedalando com esse calor!

Ela tornou um gole do suco, com uma expressão de alívio.

— É mais rápido do que vir a pé.

— Mas muito mais cansativo. É uma pena que não goste de dirigir.

— Não consigo me concentrar — comentou Marlene, e logo mu dou de assunto. — Teve problemas por chegar tarde ontem à noite?

Dorcas riu, jogando para trás os brilhantes cabelos loiros, enquanto seus olhos mel faiscavam com malícia.

— Por chegar hoje de manhã, você quer dizer. Papai estava fu rioso! E você?

— Foi a mesma coisa. Mamãe ficou muito zangada.

— O resultado do meu atraso foi que papai me proibiu de sair durante unia semana — Dorcas deu uma risadinha maliciosa —, mas amanhã já terá esquecido tudo, e só não vou sair hoje à noite.

— Nem eu. Mamãe convidou uns amigos para o fim de sema na, e terei que jantar em casa hoje. — Marlene suspirou. — E o pior é que ela convidou Peter para ser meu par.

— Pobrezinha... — ironizou Dorcas. — Quem são os convidados? Sua mãe conhece tanta gente interessante...

— Só me falou de Bellatrix Lestrange e Sirius Black.

Dorcas quase engasgou com o suco.

— Sirius Black?

— Em carne e osso.

Dorcas parecia impressionada.

— Eu o vi na televisão um dia desses. Como é lindo! Tem um olhar capaz de levar qualquer mulher para a cama.

— Realmente.

— E é tão moreno. Tão másculo! Deve ser o sangue italiano...

— Talvez.

— Você não parece muito animada com a idéia de conhecê-lo — comentou Dorcas, notando afinal a falta de entusiasmo da amiga.

— Não sei... Acho que papai tem razão em achar que ele vai se aborrecer aqui. A vida nestas redondezas não é lá muito animada.

— Pois eu posso pensar numa porção de maneiras de entretê-lo — provocou Dorcas. — Se quiser deixá-lo sob meus cuidados...

— Ele vai trazer a namorada — informou Marlene, aborrecida. — Acho que não pode ficar muito tempo sem uma mulher ao seu lado.

Dorcas levantou as sobrancelhas.

— O que ele fez para deixá-la assim tão irritada? Em geral você não detesta as pessoas sem ter um bom motivo.

— Não gosto que me obriguem a fazer o que não quero — dis se Marlene, mal-humorada. — Mamãe pediu a ele que pintasse o meu retrato.

A notícia deixou Dorcas boquiaberta.

— Um retrato feito por Sirius Black?

— Foi o que eu disse. É claro que ele vai se recusar, mas não gosto da idéia de ser analisada, antes de ele dizer que não fará o quadro. É tão arrogante!

— Acho que é mesmo...

— Você não parece muito certa disso, Dorcas. Por que não vai em casa amanhã à tarde para conhecê-lo?

Sorrindo largamente, Dorcas perguntou:

— Está falando a sério?

— Sim. Poderá formar sua própria opinião.

A amiga riu, satisfeita com o convite.

— Venha, Lene. Vamos jogar uma partida de tênis e depois almoçar. Assim, só voltará para casa quando o sr. Black já esti ver lá. Mamãe e papai foram fazer compras, e temos a casa toda só para nós.

As duas garotas jogaram por mais de duas horas, e depois co meram hambúrgueres na cozinha da casa de Dorcas. Já eram quase três horas quando Marlene decidiu ir para casa, pois precisava se trocar antes de encontrar os convidados da mãe, especialmente Sirius Black.

A madrasta ficaria furiosa se ela aparecesse na frente dele ves tindo jeans e camiseta. Além disso, o cabelo estava revolto e des penteado pelo jogo de tênis. Pedalava depressa, e tinha os olhos brilhantes e a pele corada pelo sol e pelo vento.

A bicicleta descia rapidamente a colina, e o longo cabelo castanho de Marlene balançava ao vento, quando ela fez uma curva fechada e viu um carro bem à sua frente. O motorista do Mercedes, no entanto, não a viu, e para evitar o choque, ela jogou a bicicleta para o lado e caiu na grama que ladeava a estrada.

Não se machucou, mas ficou trêmula por causa do susto. As ro das da bicicleta tinham ficado um pouco tortas. Sentou-se e esfregou os cotovelos arranhados. Ao erguer a cabeça, uma sombra se inclinou sobre ela. Marlene arregalou os olhos cor de violeta ao re conhecer o motorista do Mercedes. Era Sirius Black!

Tinha o corpo musculoso e bem-feito. Vestia uma camisa de se da preta e calças pretas bem justas. Era inconfundível. Rosto más culo, nariz aquilino, magnéticos olhos cinza e cabelos negros. Era muito mais alto do que Marlene imaginara, e tinha a pele more na, de um tom dourado natural.

Ela se levantou depressa, limpando a poeira dos jeans e evitan do encará-lo.

— Você se machucou? — A voz era profunda e meio rouca, com um leve sotaque, apesar dos vinte anos que já vivera na Inglaterra e nos Estados Unidos.

— Só me arranhei um pouco — murmurou ela sem erguer a cabeça.

Nada a havia preparado para a sensualidade irresistível daquele homem, uma sensualidade que ele irradiava sem fazer a menor for ça. Não era de admirar que as mulheres ficassem loucas por ele. Havia algo de primitivo, de indomável em Sirius Black, e isso a abalava mais que a queda da bicicleta.

A mão forte segurou o braço de Marlene. Ela reparou na pele lisa e morena, coberta de pêlos escuros, e no relógio de pulso, de ou ro, que ele usava.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? — insistiu ele.

Ela ergueu o rosto para encontrar os intensos olhos cinza, que a fitavam com preocupação.

— Estou. Só vi o carro quando estava quase em cima dele.

Ele soltou-lhe o braço.

— Eu percebi. — Sua voz tornou-se crítica. — Você descia a colina como uma maluca. Estou surpreso por não ter se machuca do de verdade.

A censura irritou Marlene, especialmente porque sabia que ele ti nha razão.

— Ficou com medo de que eu estragasse seu carro? — pergun tou, sarcástica, erguendo o queixo num gesto de desafio.

— Também — retrucou ele, brusco. — Sua bicicleta ainda está funcionando?

Marlene levantou a bicicleta, percebendo que as rodas estavam meio tortas, mas decidida a não dizer nada àquele homem ar rogante.

— Acho que sim — respondeu.

— Quer que eu a leve para algum lugar? — continuou ele, com uma gentileza mesclada de impaciência.

— Para quê? — indagou ela, franzindo a testa.

Sirius Black suspirou, meio irritado.

— Não sei se está em condições de pedalar até sua casa. Por acaso mora numa dessas fazendas dos arredores?

Ela quase riu diante da impressão errada que provocara.

Era evidente que ele a considerava uma garota simples, criada numa fazenda. Jamais suspeitaria que era de uma família tão rica e poderosa como a de Simon e Rosemary Mckinnon. Isso era de se esperar, considerando as roupas que usava e o fato de estar com uma bicicleta caindo aos pedaços.

Marlene decidiu não lhe dizer quem era, pois assim teria oportu nidade de surpreendê-lo no jantar. Ia ser divertido ver o homem perder a arrogância, nem que fosse por um minuto.

— Não moro longe daqui — respondeu ela, evasiva. — Posso chegar lá sozinha.

— Talvez seja melhor me dar seu endereço.

— Por quê?

— Quero telefonar mais tarde para saber se está bem.

Marlene sorriu, jogando o cabelo para trás, inconsciente das man chas de poeira no rosto delicado.

— Se eu tiver qualquer problema, prometo avisá-lo, sr. Black.

Os olhos cinza se estreitaram, analisando a figura esguia, os olhos cor de chocolate e o longo cabelo castanho com deliberada inso lência.

— Você sabe quem sou?

Ela deu uma risada curta e irônica.

— Seria difícil não saber. Você é uma celebridade! — E forçou um suspiro de adoração.

Ele notou a ironia contida na encenação de Marlene, mas não se deu por achado.

— Mesmo assim, é melhor me dar seu endereço.

— Não é preciso. Não há mesmo nada de errado comigo.

— É melhor assim — replicou ele. — Seu cabelo é natural?

Surpresa, ela ergueu a cabeça.

— É claro! Nunca passei nada nele.

— E tem olhos cor de chocolate — comentou, continuando o exame.

Marlene ficou atônita ao ver que ele notara o cabelo e a cor dos seus olhos. Supôs que fosse a sensibilidade do artista, que nunca devia abandoná-lo.

— Também são naturais — respondeu, provocando-o.

— Não pensei que usasse lentes de contato.

— Mas duvidou da cor do meu cabelo.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Só estava curioso.

A atenção de Marlene desviou-se para a garota que descia do car ro e que instantaneamente reconheceu. Bellatrix Lestrange era tão linda, tão perfeita, que nem parecia real.

Ela se aproximou com um andar elegante e parou ao lado de Sirius, pousando a mão de unhas bem manicuradas no braço forte.

— Está ficando tarde, querido. É melhor irmos embora.

Marlene não disfarçou a raiva. A modelo não demonstrara qual quer preocupação com ela e nem se dera ao trabalho de perguntar como estava. Podia ser linda, mas seus olhos eram frios e a boca, apesar de bem-feita, possuía uma dureza que Marlene imediatamente detestou.

— Vá para o carro. Eu estarei lá num instante — disse Sirius.

— Mas não devemos deixar nossa gentil anfitriã esperando — comentou Bellatrix com fingida ingenuidade. — Sei que ela aguarda ansiosamente sua chegada.

— Volte para o carro, Bella, não quero mais ouvir suas insinua ções hoje — comentou ele com rispidez.

— Tenho certeza de que Rosemary já deve estar ansiosa — in sistiu ela. — E além disso, há a tal pirralha na qual você deve dar uma olhada — concluiu, antes de voltar graciosamente para o carro.

Marlene ficou furiosa ao ouvir o comentário da outra. É claro que Rosemary estava ansiosa pela chegada dos convidados, mas por que a linda modelo insinuara que ela estava "especialmente" interessada na visita de Sirius Black? Marlene não tinha gostado nem um pouco das palavras maliciosas, nem da idéia de ser consi derada uma garotinha.

— Então, não vai me dizer onde mora? — perguntou ele nova mente virando-se para Marlene.

— Não é preciso. — "Você logo vai saber", pensou, "e a tal de Bellatrix Lestrange também".

— Como quiser. — Sirius concordou com um aceno de cabeça, antes de se afastar.

Marlene viu o carro desaparecer de vista antes de fazer uma ten tativa de endireitar as rodas da bicicleta. Elas não ficaram perfei tas, mas pelo menos daria para voltar para casa. Mais tarde o marido de Joycy daria um jeito nela.

O Mercedes estava estacionado junto a outros carros, ao lado da casa, quando ela pedalou para a entrada dos fundos. A ma drasta jamais a perdoaria se os convidados a vissem daquele jeito.

Joycy estava preparando o chá quando ela entrou, mas parou, surpresa, ao vê-la.

— O que houve com você?

Marlene passou a mão pelo cabelo despenteado.

— Nada. Por quê?

— Seu rosto está sujo de poeira. O que andou fazendo?

— Tive um acidente com a bicicleta — admitiu Marlene, abor recida.

— De novo? — Joycy sacudiu a cabeça. — Você não tem jeito. Já lhe disse mil vezes para não usar aquela coisa. Ela está caindo aos pedaços. Balança terrivelmente, e o freio não funciona.

Marlene sabia muito bem disso. Se o freio tivesse funcionado, ela não teria se envolvido naquela situação complicada.

— Talvez Martin possa dar uma olhada nela.

Martin trabalhava como motorista de Simon, e às vezes servia de mordomo.

— Se me lembro bem, da última vez que ele olhou a bicicleta, disse para você jogá-la no lixo. — Joycy riu.

— Mas eu não tenho outro meio de transporte.

— Martin é o motorista da casa.

— Gosto de sair sozinha — disse Marlene, paciente. — Enquan to você serve o chá, vou escapar para o meu quarto. — Passou as mãos pelos jeans empoeirados. — Preciso me arrumar, não es tou nada apresentável.

— Não está mesmo. Não se machucou?

— Só uns arranhões no meu orgulho. — Deu uma risadinha sem graça. — Voar de uma bicicleta não é muito elegante.

— Tem certeza de que está bem mesmo? Você parece um pou co pálida.

— Não é nada. Tenho certeza de que um ou dois desses boli nhos deliciosos vão me reanimar.

Pegou dois bolinhos ainda quentes e saiu da cozinha, subindo de dois em dois os degraus para o andar superior. Naquela noite queria estar linda, só para mostrar a Sirius Black quem era a ga rota que ele se recusaria a pintar. Ia provar-lhe que não eram só mulheres como Bellatrix Lestrange ou Rosemary que mereciam ser retratadas. Ela também podia ser muito atraente, se quisesse.

Em primeiro lugar, lavou e secou o cabelo, em seguida tomou um longo banho de banheira, cheia de espuma perfumada. Depois de escovar o cabelo, até deixá-lo brilhando, colocou duas fivelas de ouro, uma de cada lado da cabeça.

Não costumava usar maquiagem, mas essa noite era especial, e por isso passou um pouco de batom, _blush_ e rímel nos cílios, na turalmente longos.

O vestido de seda cor de pêssego que tirou do guarda-roupa era simples, mas revelava cada curva do corpo perfeito, e realçava a pele bronzeada. Um cinto dourado e uma fina corrente de ouro no pescoço foram os únicos enfeites que escolheu.

Bem podia imaginar o que o pai e a mãe pensariam dessa mu dança, mas no momento isso não tinha importância.

Ao entrar na sala, Marlene sorriu educadamente para as pessoas que conhecia e pegou um cálice de Sherry que o garçom lhe oferecia.

Sirius Black estava conversando animadamente com um gru po do outro lado da sala. Sorria com uma tolerância superior para as mulheres que tentavam impressioná-lo.

Estava ainda mais bonito do que à tarde, com um paletó de ve ludo azul sobre uma camisa bege, além de calças azul-escuras, que aderiam às pernas longas e musculosas.

— Afinal de contas, acabamos nos encontrando de novo.

Marlene virou-se ao ouvir a voz máscula, surpresa ao ver que ele a reconhecera, pois permanecera propositalmente de costas.

— Sr. Black — disse ela friamente, cumprimentando-o com um gesto de cabeça.

— Por favor, me chame de Sirius — ele pediu. — E eu devo chamá-la de...?

— Pode me chamar de...

— Ah, Sirius! — Rosemary se aproximou deles, extraordinaria mente linda num vestido vermelho sem alças. — Vejo que já co nheceu minha pequena Marlene.

Marlene sentiu-se com cinco anos de idade. Bem que a madrasta gostaria que ela fosse criança, assim não se lembraria de como os anos haviam passado.

Marlene fitou diretamente os olhos cinza de Sirius Black, com uma expressão de desafio.

— O sr. Black e eu já nos apresentamos, mamãe. — E sorriu, com ar falsamente inocente.

* * *

><p><strong>Postei o capítulo I hoje pra vocês! Capítulo II? Só com reviews )= Então, o que acharam da Lene? Ótima, né? Hahaha. Sirius teve uma surpresa e tanto! Estão curiosas com a reação do Sirius? Já aviso que no próximo capítulo as coisas pegam fogo entre eles... Ok, talvez não no sentido romântico, mas... Ah, Bellatrix e Sirius não são primos nessa fic, ok? Hahaha!<strong>

**Tá, agora vou fazer aquela propaganda básica né... Tô adaptando uma fic muito pra JP/LE, ela é muito quente também! Hahaha. **

**Ok, valeu... Tchau! Mais capítulos em breve, se houver reviews. Já aviso que sou rápida pra atualizar, hein? E generosa também! Mas só com reviews, hahaha.**

**_-Maria Flor Black._**


End file.
